Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 3 = 4$
Explanation: Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(7x + 3) - 3 = 4 - 3$ $7x = 1$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{1}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{7}$